Honestly not a Relationship
by SamCyberCat
Summary: Response to a 1sentence challenge for the pairing Ryo x Fubuki or Zane x Atticus.


Response to a 1sentence challenge for the Ryo x Fubuki pairing.

#01 - Comfort

It was no comfort to watch him draw closer, his grin constantly bearing his amusement and his eyes matched this as a sign he was not lying.

#02 - Kiss

Everyone knew that Fubuki would certainly 'kiss and tell' as he had kissed everyone, except for Ryo – which made his claim about 'everyone' a lie.

#03 - Soft

"Your skin is soft…" Fubuki winced as he felt Ryo's nails gripping into the skin he had just claimed to be so soft, "…I hate that."

#04 - Pain

"It's not that being with you causes me any sort of pain," It was the first time Fubuki had really spoken to Ryo since their duel, "It's just that I really don't care anymore."

#05 - Potatoes

Cooking was a complete nightmare when your guest refuses to eat anything other than 'simple' foods, and when Fubuki pointed out that potatoes were simple the said vegetable only received an angry glare from Ryo.

#06 - Rain

Fubuki hadn't really forgotten his jacket; he'd purposely left it to see if Ryo would offer him his own once it started to rain.

#07 - Chocolate

"What sort of person would put chocolate in a sandwich anyway?" Ryo asked as they walked away from the cart Tome prepared daily for the students, and Fubuki made sure that Ryo didn't see his lunch box for the rest of the day.

#08 - Happiness

Happiness, Fubuki knew, was when he was spending time with Ryo and Yusuke, forcing them to pose for his camera repetitively.

#09 - Telephone

"What is the point in owning a telephone if you never answer it?" mumbled Fubuki, as the tone chimed for the fourth time – on the fifth ring Ryo answered.

#10 - Ears

It was all Ryo could do to sit there continuing to look stoically ahead and not covering his ears while Fubuki and Ran had what appeared to be a shouting match with each other.

#11 - Name

Fubuki blatantly advertised that his name meant 'blizzard' as part of his idol image, while Ryo silently expected others to realise his name meant 'brilliance'.

#12 - Sensual

It was Fubuki's talent as a natural born flirt to make everything he did when he wanted someone's attention to seem so damn sensual, and for all it annoyed Ryo he couldn't stop himself from watching.

#13 - Death

He wasn't there at Ryo's death; and while the circumstances were the reasons that prevented it the conclusion was inevitable that even if those circumstances hadn't stopped him he still wouldn't have been there.

#14 - Sex

"How could you know you hate sex if you've never tried it?" Was the response, and Ryo just knew he wouldn't hear the end of this for a long time.

#15 - Touch

He felt someone's touch from behind him and opened his eyes to see he was surrounded with younger students he didn't know, but somehow he knew that touch was familiar to him.

#16 - Weakness

It was impossible to show Ryo that weakness was a character itrait/i and not a character flaw; Ryo probably thought the reverse about him.

#17 - Tears

He didn't see his friend at all for weeks after the incident and the tears continued for much longer than that; it just felt so wrong for the usually cheerful Fubuki to be like this.

#18 - Speed

It shouldn't be possible for a human to move with such speed, and it certainly reduced Ryo chances of escape.

#19 - Wind

"I'll never understand how you always keep that hair of yours in place even when the wind is this strong," Ryo muttered, and as he pushed one of his own locks out of his face he saw Fubuki wink at him.

#20 - Freedom

The ceased presence of that mask had been the start of Fubuki's freedom in the same way that continued presence of the wheelchair had been the removal of Ryo's.

#21 - Life

There was always too much life in Fubuki - he was forward and energetic about everything to the point that Ryo sometimes felt he was living for both of them.

#22 - Jealousy

Jealousy did not exist amongst the elite, there was absolutely no way that any of the three would admit this statement wasn't true.

#23 - Hands

He watched the door lock click out of place from the other side and had to admit that it was pretty amazing what that boy could do with his hands.

#24 - Taste

"You have absolutely no taste in men," Fubuki said with a dramatic sigh, and Ryo froze at the last two words in that statement.

#25 - Devotion

Devotion was for people who intended to live long lives, and they both come to a silent agreement that they did not fit into that category.

#26 - Forever

The only time Ryo had ever come to him for help instead of the other way around was when the essay brief had contained the word 'forever'.

#27 - Blood

At the sight of the blood trailing around Ryo's face, Fubuki couldn't help but be transported back to several years ago when he'd seen another feline ripping apart his pet cat outside of his first school.

#28 - Sickness

In sickness or in… more sickness, was the only way their minds could be described most of the time.

#29 - Melody

In what Fubuki probably believed was a melody the badly played sound of a ukulele came from outside, but Ryo was determined that he would sleep that night.

#30 - Star

The posters, magazines and screaming fans were the major drawbacks to being a star, but Ryo felt that the smug triumph of living Fubuki's dream was worth all of these.

#31 - Home

When you'd come to associate someone with the academia you'd never expect to see them arrive at your own home, so Fubuki was of course unprepared when Ryo did turn up there.

#32 - Confusion

The others talked in rushed confusion after seeing him appear on the TV dressed like that for the first time, but Fubuki had to admit that in he'd seen it coming.

#33 - Fear

Before he'd even had time to ask himself if it was fear the eyes had returned to their blank stare that was ever more assured by the dull blue colour which stopped Ryo's eyes from ever standing out.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder

"Sometimes I do think Manjoume Thunder is beyond help," Fubuki shared with Ryo, after another failed attempt at setting the former Obelisk Blue up with his sister, "She catches onto him faster than lightning, poor guy."

#35 - Bonds

Nobody really saw any example of their bonds with one another; they just seemed to accept that they were best friends.

#36 - Market

Fubuki noted that after Ryo had adopted the Hell Kaiser image leather saw a peak in the fashion market that he probably should know better than to monitor.

#37 - Technology

The Cyber Dragon cards were only the tip of the iceberg when it came to Ryo's silent love of technology, Fubuki mused as he watched his partner tap the letters on the keypad at a speed he couldn't manage himself.

#38 - Gift

It hadn't been his fault the ukulele had been broken in the first place, but it got the whole affair off his conscience when he saw how happy Fubuki was with his gift of a replacement.

#39 - Smile

"You're not allowed to smile anymore," Fubuki said firmly, and when Ryo raised an eyebrow he continued, "It's too much to think of all those puppies dying."

#40 - Innocence

He had to lean himself against Ryo's wheelchair because the laughter would have caused him to fall otherwise, "There is no way you can get away with telling me you have any sort of innocence left after what happened two years ago."

#41 - Completion

It wasn't until Ryo saw Shou standing in his place in the Pro Leagues that he felt a sense of completion in his life, and it wasn't until Fubuki saw this that he felt a sense of satisfaction for Ryo.

#42 - Clouds

"I'd really need to have more of an imagination than I do to join in with you on this game," Ryo informed, as Fubuki was trying to draw his attention to the odd shapes clouds made.

#43 - Sky

As the plane left the ground both of their attentions were drawn to the sky in the way that only users of dragon cards could appreciate it.

#44 - Heaven

"I don't care what you say, when you die you will go to heaven," Fubuki insisted, in another attempt to show Ryo he had redeemed himself for what he'd done.

#45 - Hell

The word 'hell' lost it's charm pretty quickly for Fubuki in light of everything, and once Ryo realised it had lost it's charm for him too he came to the conclusion it was time to make a few changes.

#46 - Sun

"If you want to survive in this heat then the leather's really going to have to go," Fubuki said with a grin, as he could always count on the sun to work to his advantage.

#47 - Moon

"Please don't tell me you've just done what I think you've done," Ryo whispered sharply, as he pulled Fubuki to aside after catching him moon Chronos during their field trip.

#48 - Waves

He was truly certain he wasn't going to think of Fubuki as he watched the waves – and now he was truly certain he'd just fail in not thinking of him…

#49 - Hair

It wouldn't have bothered Ryo so much if Fubuki's hair looked the way it did after spending hours seeing to it in the morning, however it usually didn't take him more than ten minutes to get his hair looking like that.

#50 – Supernova

Any confession of romantic interest between them would be like a supernova of disaster that would destroy whatever remained of their friendship; in light of this Fubuki decided it was now time to create that supernova.


End file.
